


Keep Dreaming #2YearsOfMiraculous

by Conii



Series: Miraculous Anniversary [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 2yearsofmiraculous, Chat wants a lot of stuff for season 2, F/M, Ladybug and Chat Noir being goals, MiraculousAnniversary, One-Shot, Soooo I wrote this, TWO YEARS OF MIRACULOUS CAN YOU BELIEVE IT KGLGKGLFKGJ, There will be a spanish version too, Thomas and Winny are here lol, first work in english, same
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conii/pseuds/Conii
Summary: September 1st is not a normal day and everybody knows it, even Ladybug and Chat Noir.Versión en español aquí





	Keep Dreaming #2YearsOfMiraculous

**Author's Note:**

> Native spanish speaker here. This is the first time I post something in english and I kinda suffered, but I'm happy.
> 
> THANK YOUUUUUU [Miss_shrimpy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_shrimpy/profile) FOR HELPING ME WITH THE TRANSLATION :')

"Shhh. Chat, stop talking!", said Ladybug once again, pressing her hand over her partner's mouth to shut him up. They couldn't make any noise and he knew it, but kept talking and talking and was driving Ladybug insane.

Chat Noir giggled.

"You lost the oportunity to make a good pun there, my lady. It's not 'shhh, Chat', it's 'shhhat'!", as if he'd just made the best joke in the planet, he laughed.

"SHUT UP!", said Ladybug, pressing both of her hands over his mouth. "Oh my God, why am I doing this with you again?"

"Becaush we a' partnersh", he answered, his voice weird against her hands, "it wassh fate".

 _Fate hates me_ , she thought, not daring to say the words out loud. Even though Chat Noir never took anything serious, she loved him, and she trusted him so much that it hurt. Sometimes she wanted to punch him in the face, and rolled her eyes everytime he flirted with her, but Chat Noir was the best partner that Ladybug could ever had. Chat protected her with his life, he didn't think twice before using his body as a shield to save her. He made her feel safe, he respected her as the perfect gentleman he was. Ladybug couldn't imagine doing her job without Chat Noir by her side. Together they were strong, they were unstoppable.

_We are miraculous._

_Great, I made a pun._

"Enough, kitty. Let's keep going, we're almost there", Ladybug said, her arms wrapped around Chat's neck, one of his hands resting around her waist while the other one controlled his baton. No need to say more and Chat Noir was carrying them both up. They were already sixty feet above the floor and only three left from their destiny. It was such a shame that the elevators of the building weren't working that day, but Ladybug doubted they would have used them even if they were working. It could have been a little weird for the employees of the building to suddenly find the heroes of Paris using their elevator. At the end, Chat Noir's baton was the next best option.

When they arrived to the right floor, Ladybug reached the window and opened it, trusting Chat blindly to not let her fall. Then, he pushed her up with his lap and Ladybug entered, not waiting a second before taking Chat Noir by his shoulders to help him in.

"We did it", Ladybug sighed, happy to be standing on firm floor.

"Uhmm... what are we supposed to be looking for?", Chat Noir asked, looking at the desks and chairs placed arround them. It was a dark office, the walls were grey and there was no smell. Everything was silent, except for the blinds that moved armonically because of the wind. They couldn't hear anyone or anything, the place seemed to be completely empty.

"I don't know", Ladybug admitted in a whisper, "let's find out".

Both started walking through the corridors, not sure where to look at or what they had to find. Ladybug could see Chat's ears twitching, looking for a sound that would not come, his tail moving up and down behind his body. The corridors were long but narrow, and Ladybug could see herself reflected on the shiny floor.

Soon, she stopped walking, it was abrupt so Chat Noir almost collided with her back. When he was about to ask her what happened, she shutted him up by pressing a finger to her lips.

Ladybug had a feeling, suddenly she knew where to go because, for some reason she couldn't recall, she had been there before. Without saying a word Ladybug took Chat Noir's hand and guided him through the corridors to their left, walking way faster than before.

"Where are we going?", Chat asked clearly confused.

"Don't you remember? We have been here before."

"Have we?", by the corner of her eyes, she could see him frowning. And only a second later he got it, his eyes full of recognition. She realized he felt the same way she did, but wished they knew what was exactly that feeling. "Yes, we have!"

Together they ran through the corridors of an office that apparently had no end. It seemed to be eternal, like they would never make it to the other side. They ran and ran between desks and walls, until finally, after what felt like hours, they found what they were looking for. It was a desk that wasn't the same plain grey as the other ones. This desk was surrounded by three red walls, all three covered by pictures of Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Both gasped when a man came into view, sat in the black chair. He looked at them, a shy smile on his lips.

"You are here", he said, his smile got bigger.

"THOMAS!", Ladybug and Chat Noir screamed, and only a second later they were over him, their arms around his torso, faces buried under his chin.

"There, there", Thomas said, patting their heads. "I'm so glad you could come. Today is a very special day".

"Man, we have  _a lot_ to talk about _",_ said Chat Noir breaking the embrace. Ladybug decided to stay under Thomas' warmth a little more, it reminded her of her father's. "These two years have been hard".

"Akumas almost everyday" Ladybug nodded.

"Sorry, guys. It's been busy for all of us. But you both handled it pretty well, right?"

"What can I say? We were made to work together" Chat smirked, earning a laugh from Thomas and an eye roll from Ladybug. "Oh, and now that we finally got to see you, I want to ask you a few requests I've been thinking about the past two years".

"Requests, uh?", he answered, his smile still on his lips, covered by a big black beard. "Okay, go on then. I'm all ears".

Thoughtful, Chat put a finger on his chin and started pacing back and forth in front of them, his eyebrows frown in concentration. Once again Ladybug rolled her eyes at his show.

"First", he said after a few seconds and stopped walking. "First", repeated, and this time his voice deflated a little. "Could you make her fall in love with me already? I've been waiting for  _ages_ ".

 _Oh my God,_ Ladybug thought, facepalming herself internally. Thomas laughed.

"That is not gonna happen", a very convinced Ladybug answered, finally getting away from Thomas. She loved Adrien. It wasn't as if she could suddenly forget him and start loving Chat Noir. Her love for her classmate was much stronger than that.

"I'm sorry, my lady, but that's not your decision to make" Chat smirked. "And that's why I'm talking to our man here. Even though I know my charms would be enough to make you fall for me, I could always use a little help".

"Thomas clearly doesn't want that for us", Ladybug said, not noticing the way Thomas put a hand over his mouth to hide his knowing smile. "But you can always keep dreaming, kitty".

"I certainly will", he winked at her. "Okay, request number two. This one is about... uh... my feathers problem".

"Feathers problem?" Thomas laughed.

"It doesn't let me  _live"_ , Chat said dramatically. "Was it really necessary to make me sneeze everytime a feather is around? I almost died with that pigeon akuma. I work with feathers, you now".

"You work with birds?", Ladybug asked before realizing she was asking about his personal life. "Um, nevermind".

"I'm sorry, Chat Noir, but there's no way to cure allergies. It would be weird if you suddenly stopped being allergic to feathers".

"Come on, you are  _you._ You can do anything!"

"Thanks for the faith, boy", he smiled, patting him on the shoulder. "So, any other requests? What about you, Ladybug?"

"Um..."

"Well, I do have a request for Ladybug", Chat Noir answered inmediately, taking them both by surprise. Ladybug hadn't thought about anything for her, she just didn't take the time to think about it as Chat did. Apparently he thought about her too. She wouldn't admit it, but she felt flattered.

"Even though my lady here is known not only for her amazing skills, intelligence and sense of justice, but also for her ethereal beauty", Chat Noir said, wrapping one arm around her shoulders. Ladybug couldn't help but smile at his words. "I've been thinking that her suit is not... cool enough".

"Wait, what?", Ladybug said, freeing herself from his embrace. "What is wrong with my suit?"

"I didn't say it's wrong, I said is not cool enough", he turned to Thomas again. "What I mean is: my suit is great. I have the ears, the tail, these stylish things in my wrists and ankles. But she doesn't have anything. Ladybugs have wings, right? And antenaes, but this Ladybug only has spots everywhere and that's it. Imagine if you could fly, LB!". He smiled. "That'd be awesome, don't you think?"

Ladybug opened her mouth to argue, but realized he wasn't wrong at all. She never thought about her suit before, and never compared it to Chat's. Ladybugs did have wings and did have antenaes as he said, but she didn't have any of those. And now that Chat Noir said it, it would be awesome being able to fly. Ladybug even felt the excitement in her stomach when thought about the possibility of flying.

She looked at Thomas, who had a thoughtful expression in his face. He could give her the oportunity to fly, and without realizing it, Ladybug silently prayed that he would accept Chat's request.

"I'll definitely think about it", Thomas finally answered. Not a yes, but not a no either. Ladybug smiled.

"Thank you, Thomas!", Chat said with entusiasm.

"Yeah", Ladybug followed, her voice softer than his. "Thank you, Thomas", she said, not sure if she was thinking about the request or everything else.

He only smiled.

"Now, I think you have to patrol, right?"

"Oh, yeah!", Ladybug suddenly remembered. "I almost forgot!"

"We are already late, we better get going", said Chat Noir, checking the time on his baton. "Thank you for listening to us, Thomas".

"Do you think we'll see you again?"

Once again, he smiled.

"Next year. I'll make sure of it".

Ladybug and Chat Noir finally left, and Thomas couldn't help but stare at the spot they had been in, now as empty as the rest of the office. He sat back in his chair, his pen dancing in his hand, and sighed, looking at the paper sheet over his desk, full of messy words from top to bottom.

Soon, he heard the door opening, and looked up from his desk to the tall man getting in the small room, a cup of coffee in each hand.

"Three of sugar as you asked", he said, giving him one of the cups.

"Thanks, Winny. We'll need it. It's gonna be a long night".

"Oh, don't tell me about it. This season won't be written by itself", Winny answered, sitting down in the chair next to his and drinking his own coffee. "What have you been doing while I was gone?", he asked, his eyes lying on the paper in the desk.

"Um... Stuff. Wrote some new ideas."

But Winny knew him better than that. He looked at the paper sheet, then at the callendar by his side. The 'September 1st' was surrounded by drawings of ladybugs and little black cats.

"You were writting about them visiting you again, uh?", he teased.

"What can I say?", Thomas shrugged, enjoying the heat of the coffee against his hands. "You can always keep dreaming, Winny".

**Author's Note:**

> Um... the building was Thomas' head and the office was his imagination, that's why Ladybug and Chat Noir felt they had been there but couldn't remember it. Thomas was writting the whole thing. Also I love Winny. Also I love Miraculous so much.


End file.
